Bulbasaur... ang Ambasador!
Bulbasaur... ang Ambasador!, promotionally known as Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!, is a 2001 Filipino animated film directed by Jun Gallardo. It stars Ramon Zamora, Evangeline Pascual, Ikue Ōtani, Panchito and Roldan Aquino in lead roles. John Estrada and Joey Marquez also made a guest appearance. Plot The film starts with the 2001 Poliwhirl logo, with the sparkling many bling stars and crystals zooming in on a space background. It then abruptly cuts as the heroes continue their journey, they start running back, seeing some milk canisters are being rolled to them. A man asks for their help, so the heroes stop the canisters from being rolled. The man thanks them for assistance and decides to give them a ride to Ecruteak City since they need to go back there. The man, Carter (John Estrada), drove them to the blimp, which will take them to Ecruteak City in no time, pleasing the heroes. As the Pokémon eat, Ash (Ramon Zamora) contacts Oak (Roldan Aquino), but Mimey appears on the screen. Delia (Evangeline Pascual) comes, greeting her son. Ash asks her what is she doing in Oak's lab, so she responds there has been some trouble. Tracey (Max Alvarado) and Oak greet Ash, the latter telling about the problem. As the wild Pokémon roam in the garden near the lab, this caused a feud between two groups of Pokémon. Suddenly, Bulbasaur (Tara Jayne) approaches Ash to hear the problem. As a group of Hoppip, Skiploom and Jumpluff were spreading pollen, they got into a feud with Oddish, Vileplume, Bellossom and Gloom. The Water Pokémon near the lake are worried about their home so they entered the feud as well. Since they couldn't solve the problem, Oak asks of Ash to send Bulbasaur to the lab, since it knows how to deal with these problems. Bulbasaur is up to the challenge and gets sent to the lab. Oak, Delia and Tracey have confidence in Bulbasaur to resolve the problem. The heroes go aboard the blimp. Team Rocket spots them and sneaks into the plane. Despite the heat in the room, Meowth found a cold storage area and goes inside it. However, the door locks behind them. Meanwhile, Bulbasaur gets visited by Ash's Heracross, so Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip to keep it at bay from drinking its sap. Bulbasaur attempts to persuade them but fails. Bulbasaur tries to bring some Pokémon together but gets slapped instead. Bulbasaur tries to merge all three groups but gets attacked instead. Bulbasaur is angry and uses Vine Whip on them, so these groups go after Bulbasaur. Seeing the situation, Tracey sends Marill, Scyther and Venonat to help, even Heracross joins in the fight. Bulbasaur absorbs energy and fires a Solar Beam in the sky, stopping the attacks and calming the Pokémon down. The Grass Pokémon become friends and dance for this friendship. Tracey records this and makes a sketch. Oak is impressed by this event. However, the Water Pokémon disagree with the Grass Pokémon. Oak sees they might have to make a new lake to prevent disagreements between these two groups. Bulbasaur sighs at this event. Team Rocket, meanwhile, are too cold, so Jessie (Mayra Morena) goes to open the door. However, the door is locked, so Team Rocket yells for help. At the end of the flight, the heroes thank Carter and walk away. Team Rocket manages to bash the door, but are frozen. When the blimp takes off, Team Rocket falls out of the blimp. Ash contacts Oak and is told that Bulbasaur needs to stay longer at the lab. Oak tells of Bulbasaur's success but also tells that the Grass Pokémon are arguing with Water Pokémon, so asks of Ash to let Bulbasaur stay until the new lake is made. Ash understands and lets Bulbasaur stay, being proud of it. Next day, Tracey's Marill searches and finds a spot for the new lake. Bulbasaur yells, summoning the Grass Pokémon to the place. Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf on the grass, then digs out a portion of the land, presenting the Grass Pokémon they need to dig. After some time, Bulbasaur digs out and sees a rock it cannot dig out. It runs away to the Water Pokémon and persuades Poliwhirl to help in making the lake. Next, Bulbasaur negotiates with Sandslash, who also help. Tracey is confused for the Pokémon are summoned here, even his Marill joins with Poliwhirl, who use Water Gun. Oak believes they are trying to soften the rock, enough for Sandslash to dig through. The Pokémon dig out, while Delia and Mimey come with the lunch for the Pokémon. After more digging, a giant rock stands at the bottom. Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip to pull, while the other Pokémon help it to pull it out. Tracey thinks they should help, but Oak and Delia disagree, as the Pokémon can solve this since now they help instead of arguing. With a lot of effort, Bulbasaur and the Pokémon pull out the giant rock. Sandslash digs out and suddenly runs away. Tracey and Oak notice water at the bottom. The Pokémon cheer, but an Oddish falls down. The giant rock falls down, so Bulbasaur pushes Oddish away, but the rock is falling on Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur remembers its memories with Ash: the first encounter with Ash when it was captured, the battle at the Indigo Plateau, the time he was to evolve in front of the Venusaur with the Ivysaur, the day it met Gloom and was charmed by it and the days spent on the Orange Islands. In Johto, Ash wakes up and finds Misty and Brock asleep. He looks up to the sky and mutters "Bulbasaur". Oak, Tracey and the Pokémon push away the rock, but do not see Bulbasaur. However, Bulbasaur emerges from the dirt, so Oak sees it dug itself to prevent damage. Bulbasaur shakes off the dirt, then is hailed as a hero among the Pokémon. Tracey remembers Bulbasaur can't use Dig, but Oak sees at times one can use a skill it did not know it possessed. The heroes view the video Tracey made and are impressed by Bulbasaur. Oak and Tracey report success, but as soon as Bulbasaur left, the Grass Pokémon argued again until Bulbasaur stepped in once more. Oak asks of Ash to have Bulbasaur stay at the lab longer. Ash is sad to hear Bulbasaur won't be able to be with him, so asks Bulbasaur what it thinks. Ash sees Bulbasaur wants to stay, so Ash lets it go, having Professor Oak take care of it. As the heroes go out of the Pokémon Center, Bulbasaur sees a Hoppip and a Gloom fighting over an apple. Bulbasaur splits the apple and gives it to them, then looks up to the sky. Category:Movies